Dreams
by Faermage-KH Junkie
Summary: She told me I'd missed a few things... I figured I'd missed a lot. -Drabble-


_A/N: A little Tidus drabble inspired by the "Good" ending of FFX-2. I wrote this forever ago, but I only recently recovered it from my craptop's smoking heap. Okay, okay, I'm exaggerating, but it was dead for a long time... and is likely dead again -_-;;;_

_But, here we are. The last remnant of a bygone age... LOL -Miri  
_

* * *

It was like waking from a long dream... which was ironic, because waking from a long dream is what caused me to fade. Not _my_ waking, but... you know what I mean.

It was also eerily familiar. Waking up in those waters, seeing that island... I wondered if it was real. If I weren't dreaming like the Fayth, wake-up feeling or not.

I let out a whistle, just because. I dunno - it felt right at the time. Letting loose... and reminding myself that everything had been real. If I have the right to call anything real. I'm only a dream, after all. Which led me to wonder - was I even real now?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise I recognized as the roar of an airship's engine, and I turned to look. It was unfamiliar; a surprise, since the only airship on Spira was the one Cid had salvaged from the depths. How long had it been since I faded away into the Farplane, or, wherever it was that I had gone? It seemed like such a blur, now, as if it, too, had been a dream.

Dreams, dreams, dreams. Dreams about my old man; dreams about Yuna; learning that I was a dream... seems like that was my whole life lately. I was sick of it.

The airship skimmed the water, sending up a large wake of spray, and I found I had a voice again as I shouted in surprise.

Then the hatch opened, and _she _was there. Yuna. She looked so different, but I knew it was her. Those mismatched eyes; that beautiful smile... they were the same. Before I could say anything she was running toward me and I was in her arms, and I felt... I can't really describe it. It was like an ache that I'd had for so long I didn't notice it was there suddenly disappeared, and I was so used to the ache that the disappearance hurt. I felt like crying. I think Yuna was crying. Then, she asked me a question.

"Are... you real?"

I didn't know. I couldn't answer. I mean, I felt real, but I'd always felt real, even when I wasn't. Dreams are funny that way, even when they're not your dreams. I gave her the best answer I could.

"I... I think so."

I held her out in front of me a ways, so I could get a good look at her.

She was still short; small, and fragile-looking... except she wasn't really, any more. I noticed her giving me the same appraisal and I smiled sadly.

"Do I pass?"

She chuckled and nodded, and gave me that smile again, and I felt the tears I never let myself show building again.

"You're back," she told me.

Overwhelmed by emotion, I didn't know whether to laugh with joy, scream, cry, or just kiss her. It hit me, the full force of her statement, and I spoke the revelation out loud. "I _am_ back!"

Then, I felt the tears coming as we stared into each other's eyes and I pulled her in close, desperately, never wanting to let go. They flowed from my soul, tears of confused joy, of sorrow and redemption, of relief. I was back, in the only place I belonged, with the beautiful summoner I'd guarded until the end there in my arms as it was always meant to be, and I said, "I'm _home._"

She returned the hug and I could feel on my chest that she also returned the tears. "Welcome home," she said, then nodded slightly. "Yeah... home."

We held each other for a moment that seemed like eternity, standing there in the gentle surf that lapped around our knees, until I heard a familiar voice shouting at us from the shore.

"Hey! Get a _room_ you two!"

I could never mistake that accent, and I turned, grinning, toward the shore. It was impossible to be angry at him, simply for the fact that he was _there_, and I was _there_, and we were together again, all of us.

"Who asked _you _to watch, Wakka?" I shouted at him, jokingly.

And then I saw them on the beaches behind him; the entire population of Besaid had turned out on the beach to see her come back, and maybe me, too, and I realized that some things had stayed exactly the same. I heard Rikku shouting, and saw Lulu smirking, and Wakka grinning, and I turned my own grin toward Yuna and took her hand. We began to run, laughing like idiots, towards the shore.

She started to run faster, turning to look at me with a sly grin before overtaking me and dragging me along, and I could see that the shy, timid Yuna was gone, replaced with this outgoing, truly happy girl I longed to know, because she was even more beautiful than her previous self; she'd been reborn somehow.

"You know, you've changed!" I called up to her and she grinned, looking back at me.

"Well, you've missed a few things!" she called back.

A few things? I figured I'd missed a whole lot. But I wanted to know. I wanted to learn about everything that had happened that had made my Yuna so bright and vivid, that had brought out her inner strength and made it visible, like an aura of happiness that surrounded her.

"I want to know _everything!_" I called out to her.

She paused, pulling me up onto the shore, and smiled.

"Well, it all began when I saw this sphere of you..."


End file.
